John 117
Lieutenant John 117 was a Spartan II supersoldier who served in the Human-Covenant war from 2525 to its conclusion in 2552. He was considered 'lucky' by his teammates. Due to a freak accident, he was transported to the 33rd Century, although whether or not this is his home universe is in question. As a member of the Spartan II group Blue Team, which was in operation in the 26th Century, John-117, then a Master Chief Petty Officer, was one of the most decorated servicemen in the UNSC, perhaps in the history of the military. His specialty during this time was engaging Insurrectionist forces prior to the Human-Covenant War, though his fame comes from his operations from 2525 to 2552, whereupon he and the other members of the Spartan II as well as the shadowy Spartan III program inflicted massive casualties against the advancing Covenant military, up to the defense of Earth in October of 2552. John was declared missing in action after the Battle of Installation 00 in December of 2552 after his half of the frigate Forward Unto Dawn was isolated after an emergency Slipspace jump. He was located by the special operations group OMEGA in 3238, after apparently being separated by over six hundred years, though in actuality, 117 was simply translated from one timeline to another where the timelines were not in synch. 117 accompanied the stranded group while in EUS-39 and eventually returned to the Home Universe, where he returned to active service, now promoted to a Full Lieutenant. As of 3241, John-117 is the commanding officer of OMEGA, and is currently deployed on mission to locate and retrieve the Forerunner High General known as the Didact. Behind the Scenes Naturally, the timeline of the series has gone on in its official form. John-117 went on to Requiem in Halo 4, and went on to use the Guardians to go to Genesis in Halo 5. I think what happened was back in the day when I was around Warpath, some people asked me if the Chief was going to make an appearance, since he's synonymous with the series. I don't necessarily agree with that, but it would have been nice to have him in there. The problem was I had a bit of a six hundred or so year gap. As it turned out, Halo 4 had not come out yet, so nobody knew where the Chief was. So naturally some of us took advantage of this. I sent him to Coruscant, where he met up with OMEGA. So, this is not the canonical Chief, obviously. This is an alternate universe version where up until the ending of Halo 3, they more or less were the same guy, but their timelines diverged. If you want to get really technical, this version of the Chief may not even be from the same universe that the main characters are from, which gets very confusing. All you need to know is that this version of the Chief never went to Requiem, and thus, the events of Halo 4 and Halo 5 and likely any any following Halo games never happened. John's design takes design cues from his Bungie design and 343 design. Naturally, some of his design seems to follow how the current design is now mainly for recognition of the character, but I always liked bulky Spartans, so he'll have big armor plates, equipment pouches, as well as small things to make him look like a soldier as well as a walking tank. In true keeping with the character, his face is not shown, though he is described out of his armor at times. Trivia * John is technically the oldest member of the main cast, having actually been born in 2511. Johnson is younger as he is a clone of the original, who is, of course, dead. * Despite being a Navy Lieutenant, he is sometimes still referred to as 'Chief'. List of Appearances *Warpath (First Appearance) *Deception *Heart of Chaos Category:Character Category:Human Category:UNSC Category:Military Category:Spartans